


PMD Destruction of the gods: Wronged

by BorkinBorksterOfBorking



Series: Destruction of the gods [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Character Death, PMD, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorkinBorksterOfBorking/pseuds/BorkinBorksterOfBorking
Summary: There are things that pokemon do not understand, Things that they are afraid of very much and deem unpredictable and must be rid of...Said thing they are afraid of are called hybrids, For hybrids have no predictability such as a mere purebred pokemon.





	1. Prologue part 1

A pink fluffy pokemon with patches of sticky black substance clinging to their fur floated in place in seemingly nothingness with their tail twitching in annoyance, White was as far as the eye could see with the exception of three eggs and another pokemon almost completely covered in the black substance with an arch on their back and their previously red eyes now green and green sclera having become red.

It would stare at the eggs intensely before looking at the pink pokemon, "You know what to do." The pokemon would say before turning away from her and disappearing in an instant, Leaving her looking at empty space as she touched the eggs and making a symbol appear on each one which sunk into the infants within. "I don't have much time left...I can only hope that you'll be able to...Help us in the end..." She would whisper before once again placing a paw on each egg and sending them to their mothers as the substance crawled up her arm and she'd grimace, Only her torso and head still pink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mama, Can you tell me a story?" An innocent yet slightly energetic young voice would ask as the sun started to lower in the sky, Almost hidden behind the tall tree's that surrounded the voice. The dark eyes of a Tyrantrum would stare down at the voice before smiling down slightly at her daughter, Poking at her tiny brown body playfully and causing the body to let out a huff and wrap around a dark reddish-orange egg tighter. "Which story do you want to hear Miwa?" She'd ask as she watched Miwa's face scrunch up in concentration before her features brightened up, "How about a new story today?" Miwa would ask, Widening her eyes as she smiled up at her mother who made a face at her in response before sighing.

"Alright, Alright. Now let's see..... There once was a pokemon named Belha who was taking a walk in a forest looking for berries when suddenly a star fell from the sky and landed a few miles away, When Belha saw this they instantly forgot about their previous task and made their way to where they say the star land, It wasn't all that hard to find 'cause the tree's had been blown away and the ground blackened but because of that Belha became wary of the star and would creep forward to the large crater the star made and peer down it to see an egg covered in stars but oddly without any damage whatsoever. With their curiosity peaked they'd make their way down the crater and pick up the egg which was as cool as a river despite falling out of the sky and-" Miwa's mother cut herself off as she heard the distant sound of wingbeats, Tilting her head to the side and slowly getting up to her feet, Causing Miwa to complain for a moment before letting out a huff and looking up at her Mother's worried face and frowning slightly at the expression.

She'd open her mouth to say something but would close it as she heard a whoosh followed up with a thump she saw father appear in the entrance of the cave, her features lighting up and she'd jump to her feet with an excited "Papa!" before rushing forward and practically ramming into his stomach, Gaining a grunt from him before he picked her up. "How's my little Miwa doing?" he'd ask as he gave her a glance before giving an odd look to his mother though Miwa was blissfully ignorant of it and beamed, "Just fine, Mama was just telling me a new story!"

"That so? Well, It is about your bedtime, Why don't you go further into the den and go to sleep alright?" It was more of an order than a suggestion as he placed her down and patted her head with his orange claws, She'd give a tiny huff of protest as she backed away from him and further into the den, Albeit sullenly. Miwa had to blink a few times to readjust to the lack of light without her father's flame and only her own now, She'd glance around before finding her tiny bed of rawst leaves and laying down and after a few heartbeats closing her eyes and eventually drifting off to the distant sound of her parents talking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Insistent nudging would bring Miwa from the realm of Cresselia and into the world of the living as she blearily opened her eyes to see a familiar pair of feet and raising her head with a large yawn as she was picked up and carried to the entrance of the den. "Mama, Where are we going...?" She'd ask in a tired tone, Blinking multiple times to try to wake herself.

Her Mother didn't respond as expected though she did make a low sound in the back of her throat that Miwa wasn't familiar with but said thought process was interrupted by spotting that in her mom's opposite arm was a bag and the egg sticking out a little bit. She'd open her mouth to ask why it was there when she heard the angry roar of her Father in the distance and her mother would start to sprint in the opposite direction of his roar, leaving Miwa staring in the general direction as she bobbed up and down slightly before she'd start to squirm with passion.

"Where are we going? D-dad needs help!" She'd yell at her mother who simply shook her head as her dark eyes scanned the landscape for something and after a minute of running she found whatever she was looking for, Skidding to a stop and placing Miwa on the ground then practically shoving the bag into her arms before shoving her into a tiny burrow, Most likely made by a drilbur with how small it was.

The sound of wings could be heard approaching and she could just barely see the glint of orange scales, A relieved sigh coming from her mother as she pulled some branches and leaves around the entrance "Miwa, I need you to be very quiet and still, Okay? Can you do that for Mommy? Bad pokemon are trying to take you away from us so no matter what, Stay in there." She'd ask and Miwa would nod before she realized her mother wouldn't see that and replied with a quiet, "Yeah."

Her mother didn't reply and would simply back away from the burrow and stand by her mate from what Miwa could tell, A few tense seconds would pass before she heard a buzzing sound along with the sound of something wet dragging itself across the ground, The buzzing sound would intensify as her Father gasped and faltered in the air before an orange glow could be seen and a feminine gasp of pain could be heard and the buzzing sound would cease as a thud was heard. An angry gurgle could be heard from the other pokemon but before it could do anything it was struck by something purple, Forcing it back and out of view before it'd suddenly bounce back, It's white tail speckled with black dots becoming covered in water and with a smacking sound she heard her dad hit the ground with a loud thump as her mother let out an enraged roar and his offender would simply respond by hitting with something light blue that caused her mother to gasp with pain but it wasn't enough to stop her from striking it with her claws but now that she was so close it had no problem using the same attack once more and her Mother would say something before falling forward and squishing whatever had attacked her in the process.

Miwa didn't realize she was holding her breath until it was over and after a few moments of gathering her courage and hearing no sounds from the four pokemon, She'd make her way out of the tiny burrow with the bag tightly clutched to her chest and gape at the sight she saw before her. The first thing she saw was a pink pokemon with a seemingly red scarf around its neck and large wings(for its size) was on it's back with burn marks all over it and unmoving, The second thing she was her Father laying on his side with the always burning tip of his tail extinguished and the last thing she saw was her Mother collapsed on the ground with some of her scales having been iced over and she was on top of something orange with a pair of tail fins similarly shaped like a butterfree's wings.

She remembered the first thing her father had taught her was that she should never let her tail flame go out, Because if she did she would never wake up again due to her their bodies worked and she was certain while her mother didn't have a flaming tail the same sleep that had taken her Father had taken her Mother as well....But she didn't want to accept it, _'There was no way they could sleep forever, It simply wasn't possible'_ She'd stubbornly think to herself as she rushed over to her Father and touched her snout to his belly before recoiling, His always warm body starting to become colder as the seconds passed by.

Miwa would feel a bundle of emotions rise up from deep within her as she'd suddenly cry out in anger with tears starting to roll down her face, Causing any wild pokemon nearby to flee as her cry started to die down and she'd lean against her dad while loosely hugging the bag in her arms. She just didn't understand why they had to go to sleep and never wake up, It just didn't make sense to her...She'd suddenly slide down onto the ground and curl up beside her dad, His cold body unnerving but his familiar smokey scent comforting at the same time... Perhaps if she fell asleep she too wouldn't wake up, In the end, was that really such a bad thing? Miwa couldn't help but wonder as her eyes slowly closed from the sudden exhaustion the coursed through her body.

\-----------  
Hours have had to have passed when she felt something shaking her and with great reluctance would open up her eyes and glance over to see a familiar pair of stout orange legs...Miwa would jump up with sudden energy she didn't know she had and cry out happily, "Dad! You're okay!" But as soon as she said those words she knew they were wrong, Not only because she recalled he was still behind her but this Charizard seemed to be softer in a way her Father wasn't and her belly scales were a bit slimmer. "Y-you're not my Dad...Who are you?" She'd question and the Charizard would look down at her with pity.

"My name is Tatsu, I...I'm your Father's little sister, Your aunt. I heard a rumor that the HEO had found out about your parents and it seemed it was true sadly, That's why I'm here, To take care of you." Tatsu would introduce herself as she watched Miwa carefully who narrowed her eyes and asked slowly, "Who's to say you won't fall asleep and never wake again too?" Her tone was cautious and Tatsu would lower herself to Miwa's level. "They HEO is going to find out about this and wonder what had happened to you when they don't see you here then assume you're out wandering alone in the forest and going to die, So no one has any reason to suspect I'd take you so I shall not go to... Sleep forever, anytime soon, I promise you that."

Miwa would stare intently at Tatsu before looking at her Father then Mother with a sad look on her face, Her tail still and flame very low to match with her mood and she'd let out a shuddering breath before looking at Tatsu once more. "O-okay, I'll go with you..." She'd sigh and Tatsu would pick her up as Miwa tightened her grip on the bag.

"Ready?"  
"Ready."  
And with that confirmation, Tatsu would launch herself into the air and into the sunrise until she could be seen no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, That was a doozy! This is my first work here so constructive criticism is hella welcome (I also know there's gonna be a hella lot of spelling errors due to me working on this at night time)! Oh, and to explain the scene where Miwa was in the Burrow her Parents faced off with a Seaking and Ribombee and the Ribombee used Physic which her father countered with a Fire Punch, Killing the pokemon due to him not holding back. Her Father then used dragon pulse which the Seaking countered with an Aqua tail and knocked him out though he ended up dying due to cracking his head against a rock, her Mother now enraged at the death of her mate charged only to be slowed down by an ice beam from the Seaking but not enough to stop her from hitting him with a brick break then being hit with an Ice beam again and fainting, Falling atop the Seaking, Her weight crushing it and it's horn piercing her through the heart. Hope that helps you understand what went down a little better!


	2. Update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a doozy, the actual series will start in about a week or two and the writing will hopefully not be as bad since I know what the hell I'm actually doing instead of grasping at straws for this prologue >> Also, there's a glitch or me doin a dumb so the past chapter notes are at the bottom

This was gonna be another chapter but I literally stopped at the second paragraph, I suck with prologues so I'll just sum up what was going to happen, Alright? Alright.

 

Miwa and the egg are taken by Tatsu to her home where she is introduced to a Dragonite named  **Mizuchi** , and a Charmander named  **Torumi** ; Tatsu's Mate and Daughter. Tatsu then proceeds to tell them the deal and they agree to let Miwa and her unhatched sibling to stay with them. Time Skip to a few weeks later and Miwa is getting the hang of hunting, learning from both Tatsu and Torumi and gradually becoming better until she didn't need assistance with it anymore and proceeded to learn how to fight and then other skills to help her survive out in the wild; Such as Murkrow flock around corpses, Wild pokemon tracks sometimes lead to water/food, The more bugs around the closer water is, Which mushrooms are edible and things like that.

 

Miwa is thankful for them being so generous to her but it didn't feel quite right to her, it was as if she was an outsider and she didn't like that at all...Which lead to the great decision of her putting the egg into the bag given by her mother (Edited last chapter to add it in) and the few belongings it had inside before making her way out of Tatsu's home and into the wild where she currently dwells, Far away from Tatsu and her family. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, That was a doozy! This is my first work here so constructive criticism is hella welcome (I also know there's gonna be a hella lot of spelling errors due to me working on this at night time)! Oh, and to explain the scene where Miwa was in the Burrow her Parents faced off with a Seaking and Ribombee and the Ribombee used Physic which her father countered with a Fire Punch, Killing the pokemon due to him not holding back. Her Father then used dragon pulse which the Seaking countered with an Aqua tail and knocked him out though he ended up dying due to cracking his head against a rock, her Mother now enraged at the death of her mate charged only to be slowed down by an ice beam from the Seaking but not enough to stop her from hitting him with a brick break then being hit with an Ice beam again and fainting, Falling atop the Seaking, Her weight crushing it and it's horn piercing her through the heart. Hope that helps you understand what went down a little better!


End file.
